List of The Interceptors characters (History of Margovya)
This is a complete list of the characters in the hit TV series , and of the actors and actresses who played their respective parts. Roles Main Article: During its twenty-eight year run, The Interceptors kept its trademark of keeping a set of titles used as the main role of a police officer in the Task Force Interceptors, which, as Capt Mikhail Kurotovsky reveals in "Boxing Match," since the task force's establishment in 1962, had been an excuse for Kurotovsky to hire people who are not licensed police officers. Upon the establishment of the Task Force Interceptors, there were only three positions: The Interceptor, the Brawn and the Speed. However, as years pass by, new positions have been made available, allowing more members in the team. As of the series finale in 1997, there are ten roles in the Task Force Interceptors, namely: the Brain, the Mouth, the Actor/Actress, the Speed, the Technologist, the Extortionist, the Spy, the Queen of the Bed, and the Interceptor. Brain Established in 1968 upon the entrance of Yefrem Zhazhunev, the only person to have held the position until his , the Brain's main role is basically being the adviser of the Interceptor, which goes down to solving mysteries, making good strategies in beating the opponents, and even solving the daily crossword puzzle. Mouth Established in 1966 following the spread of rumors that the Task Force Interceptors is a secret drug dealing company that had been distributing cocaine and marijuana in and outside Margovya, the Mouth's main role is to cause verbal damage to criminals, and mouth Maria Zheshchenina did a very good job in shutting the rumors down. Actor/Actress Established after the group's , in which most of the criminals they have dealt with were con artists, the actor is basically a counter-con, who is trained to beat scammers in their own game; sometimes, even conning gang leaders, drug dealers, and just plain bullies into getting arrested. Speed One of the Task Force Interceptors' fundamental positions, the speed plays a very important role in chasing down criminals on the getaway, sometimes even performing stunts only the man behind the wheel can do. The group's very first speed, Mark Poliostrov, Mikhail Kurotovsky's best friend, an illegitimate race car driver by profession before becoming an officer under Kurotovsky himself, was one of the main reasons that the Task Force Interceptors was created. However, after Poliostrov's death in 1966, the position of the Speed was vacated for a year until Konrad Dzhamalsky, then an intern at the Arbatskaya Police Department, was successfully admitted. Technologist Established in 1969 after Mikhail finally allowed Dzherik Aldovich to be part of the task force, the Technologist played a more important part than they thought: to keep the Task Force Interceptors updated in the latest technology. The role was magnified during the time of Kiril Markovsky, who is a certified hacker, when network attacks started to emerge. Extortionist Though being one of the group's worst enemies, the extortionist soon became part of the group after David Queruv proved to be a big help in one of the group's missions. Established in 1974 (and re-established in 1975 after Kurotovsky's ghost haunted Palpovich's dreams for about a year for letting an enemy penetrate the group), the extortionist can be of a big help when the group is out of funds, or when trying to expose a criminal by pretending to have randomly selected him as a target for extortion. Brawn One of the fundamental positions in the Task Force Interceptors, the brawn is basically the front-liner in any of the team's attacks, using his heavy and muscular build and strong punches and kicks to render any criminal silent. Because of his heavy responsibility, it was made a requirement for a brawn to be an expert on fist fights and gun fights. Spy One of the most important roles in the team yet the last position to have been established, the spy's role is to get a head start on a criminal's next move by sneakily observing them from somewhere they could never be found. That way, the team was always a step ahead of the enemy. Queen of the Bed Established in 1967 for the sole reason of Kurotovsky's perverted nature, the Queen of the Bed originally served no other purpose than to entertain the Interceptor and perform special "services" to him. However, the role of the queen of the bed was expanded when the team discovers that a sexual tool can be useful for seducing hard criminals into finally falling into the trap of the Interceptors. In an interview regarding the making of the 2017 film The Interceptors: Philippine Civil War, long-time executive producer revealed that he had been persuaded by audiences in social media to change the title "Queen of the Bed" into a gender-neutral title, the reason being that the title "Queen of the Bed," especially when talking about its original purpose, is offensive to women. However, Markovsky refused to do so, saying that the legacy that the franchise had been upholding for almost 50 years is more important than political correctness. Actress , who plays the incumbent post holder, added to Markovsky's response, saying: "I grew up watching The Interceptors when was Queen of the Bed, and to be honest, it's an honor to be holding the post now. I loved the Queen of the Bed segments of the show, and I'm a woman. I'm a woman, I'm the current Queen of the Bed, and I'm not offended. People just need to get their act together. Don't like? Don't watch." Interceptor The Interceptor was the nickname Captain Mikhail Kurotovsky had adapted from his former mentor, Oleg Ilgamov, former head of the Arbatskaya City Police Department, who was frequently called "The Interceptor" for managing to intercept any weapon, drug, or anything suspicious, as soon as any of these enter Arbatskaya City. The Task Force Interceptors was established in January 19, 1962 in Capt. Ilgamov's honor. The Interceptor's role as head of the Task Force Interceptors is to mainly organize his team, especially in dangerous missions. Main Cast 'Amanda Nekazanka' Main Article: Played by from 1969 to 1971. Served as Queen of the Bed in the Task Force Interceptors from February 22, 1967 to April 14, 1970. Appears in 41 episodes from "Pilot" to "An Unlimited Line of Operations". 'Azamat Kamchatsky' Main Article: Played by from 1969 to 1971. Served as Brawn in the Task Force Interceptors from January 19, 1962 to April 5, 1970. Appears in 45 episodes fron "Pilot" to "The Brawn is Dead, the Queen of the Bed is Kidnapped!" 'Mikhail Kurotovsky' Main Article: Played by from 1969 to 1973. Played by from 1976 to 1997. Founder of the Task Force Interceptors. Head of the Task Force Interceptors from January 19, 1962 to January 14, 1973. Appears in 114 episodes from "Pilot" to "Mission Accomplished". Mikhail Alekseyevich Kurotovsky (March 12, 1937 — January 14, 1973; aged ) was a Margovyan police officer, former captain of the Arbatskaya City Police Department, and the founder of the Task Force Interceptors. Mikhail Kurotovsky was born in Arbatskaya City on March 12, 1937, the eldest of fourteen children. As a child, Mikhail has always dreamed of becoming a police officer, and he started pursuing this dream since he was appointed hall monitor in his third grade class. In 1959, during his internship in college, Kurotovsky worked for the Arbatskaya City Police Department under Captain Oleg Ilgamov, then the most feared police officer in the city. Through the mentorship of Ilgamov, Kurotovsky became a skilled police officer in a short period of time. In January 19, 1960, after only eleven months in service, Kurotovsky was given an unexpected promotion as Lieutenant following Ilgamov's untimely death in an ambush. Kurotovsky was supposed to be promoted as Captain, however, it's not legally possible until he had served in the ACPD for at least two years. He has, however, received the promotion in 1961. In honor of Ilgamov, who was known in his time as "The Interceptor", Kurotovsky established the Task Force Interceptors, a three-man operations team consisted of him; his best friend Mark Poliostrov, an illegitimate street racer; and Azamat Kamchatsky, an officer in the ACPD who has exceptional talent in boxing and martial arts, on January 19, 1962, Ilgamov's second death anniversary. 'Konrad Dzhamalsky' Main Article: Played by from 1969 to 1979. Served as Speed in the Task Force Interceptors from October 21, 1967 to August 13, 1978. Appears in 268 episodes from "Pilot" to "The Tale of the Speed". 'Maria Zheshchenina' Played by from 1969 to 1981. Served as Mouth in the Task Force Interceptors from September 2, 1966 to January 12, 1981. Appears in 319 episodes from "Pilot" to "The Tale of the Mouth". 'Yefrem Zhazhunev' Main Article: Played by from 1969 to 1997. Served as Brain in the Task Force Interceptors from June 27, 1968 to September 18, 2005. Head of the Task Force Interceptors from September 18, 2005 to October 14, 2012. Appears in all 750 episodes from "Pilot" to "Mission Accomplished". 'Dzherik Aldovich' Played by from 1969 to 1973. Served as Technologist in the Task Force Interceptors from June 21, 1969 to May 13, 1973. Appears in 91 episodes from "Technology For Sale" to "The Storm". 'Vasilisa Yorutova' 'Kiril Kamchatsky' Played by from 1971 to 1980. Served as Brawn in the Task Force Interceptors from April 22, 1970 to December 7, 1979. Appears in 249 episodes from "Operation: The Great Goon-Beating Challenge" to "I Do... Do I?" 'Dzherik Oslanov' Played by from 1972 to 1974. Served as Actor in the Task Force Interceptors from September 1, 1971 to March 17, 1974. Appears in 55 episodes from "Movie Auditions" to "Caught In the Act". 'Ruma Palpovich' 'Marvik Ulyanov' Main Article: Played by from 1974 to 1984. Served as Technologist in the Task Force Interceptors from August 15, 1973 to April 27, 1983. Appears in 274 episodes from "After the Storm" to "Just When They Thought All is Well..." 'Azamat Gavrilovsky' Main Article: Played by from 1975 to 1983. Served as Actor in the Task Force Interceptors from March 30, 1974 to February 24, 1982. Appears in 220 episodes from "A New Opening" to "Dynamic Battle". 'Fadia Quebadieva' 'David Queruv' 'Hassan Golmitovsky' 'Dzhamal Eskapov' '"Big Johnny"' Played by from 1981 to 1990. Served as Brawn in the Task Force Interceptors from c. 1980 to April 1, 1989. Appears in 241 episodes from "Big Johnny" to "The Tale of the Brawn." 'Konrada Fufanova' Main Article: Played by from 1982 to 1990. Served as Mouth in the Task Force Interceptors from April 13, 1981 to April 5, 1989. Appears in 216 episodes from "A New Mouth in Town" to "Mayor of Arbatskaya City". 'Gavrina Puevskaya' 'Kiril Markovsky' 'Raisa Daryanova' Main Article: Played by from 1986 to 1994. Served as Queen of the Bed in the Task Force Interceptors from May 29, 1985 to c. 1993. Appears in 221 episodes from "Ms. Task Force Interceptors 1985" to "Honorable Resignation". 'Ieronim Antonovich' Main Article: Played by from 1987 to 1994. Served as Extortionist in the Task Force Interceptors from June 13, 1986 to c. 1993. Head of the Task Force Interceptors from 2001 to 2002. Appears in 192 episodes from "The Ieromymus Antonovus Conspiracy" to "Honorable Resignation". 'Raum Pavlovsky' 'Rurik Olanov' Played by from 1988 to 1994. Head of the Task Force Interceptors from c. 1987 to c. 1993. Appears in 137 episodes from "The Extravagant Promotion" to "Honorable Resignation". 'Faddey Tramuv' Played by from 1989 to 1990. Served as Technologist in the Task Force Interceptors from c. 1988 to c. 1989. Appears in 25 episodes from "From One Affair to Another" to "The One-Year Technologist". 'Oleg Pankavuranov' 'Karla Kirilova' 'Yevgeniy Tenkizov' 'Gavril Rasapinsky' 'Konrad Flamanov' 'Gennady Talnaev' Played by from 1992 to 1997. Served as Actor in the Task Force Interceptors from c. 1991 to c. 1999. Head of the Task Force Interceptors from 1999 to 2001. Appears in 174 episodes from "Production Blues" to "Mission Accomplished". 'Yerman Yezonov' Main Article: Played by from 1993 to 1997 and 2016 to 2017. Served as Technologist in the Task Force Interceptors from c. 1992 to c. 1998. Has served as Speed in the Task Force Interceptors from 2001 to present. Appears in 152 episodes from "A Technologist in the Police Academy" to "Mission Accomplished". 'Darya Talnaeva' 'Vladimir Kurotovsky' 'Fadia Pornogranka' 'Olga Alduva' 'Juan Quarimov' 'Mikhail Lukorev' Played by from 2016 to 2017. Served as Interceptor in Task Force Interceptors from c. unknown to 2017. 'Yakov Royovsky' 'Yelena Vormanina' 'Faddey Dragunov' 'Yuri Simonchenko' 'Boris Zabrovsky' 'Iosif Bakstrov' 'Conrada Demichelis' 'Agatha Candreva' Gallery Below is a complete gallery of the actors who played a main role in the series and the years in where they carried their respective main roles: SusanaBulshitova.jpg|1. (1969-1971) SimonShevchenko.jpg|2. (1969-1971) MarvikRibabov.jpg|3. (1969-1973) GlebMaryanov.jpg|4. (1969-1979) IrinaBalkonovich.jpg|5. (1969-1981) VasilyBorisov.jpg|6. (1969-1997) BorisAntayov.jpg|7. (1970-1973) LyudmilaPetrova.jpg|8. (1971-1975) Margovya.jpg|9. (1971-1980) Margovya.jpg|10. (1972-1974) VladimirMalenkov.jpg|11. (1973-1988) BorislavOkurev.jpg|12. (1974-1984) MikhailKutuzov.jpg|13. (1975-1983) YekaterinaFedorova.jpg|14. (1976-1986) YegorDelQuiev.jpg|15. (1976-1987) Margovya.jpg|16. (1978-1992) GenrikhMasonovsky.jpg|17. (1980-1991) YakovYazenev.jpg|18. (1981-1990) DaryaIsarmova.jpg|19. (1982-1990) EmilyaUlyanova.jpg|20. (1983-1988) BorisBirsakov.jpg|21. (1984-1989) MaraShchpalova.jpg|22. (1986-1994) GregoriyUmalin.jpg|23. (1987-1994) Conradacortesafter1990.jpg|24. (1988-1992) JamalLamitalovsky.jpg|25. (1988-1994) Margovya.jpg|26. (1989-1990) KonradMaryanov.jpg|27. (1990-1993) FyodoraVelinina.jpg|28. (1990-1996) KarlKhristenko.jpg|29. (1990-1996) ZydrunasTamolevicius.jpg|30. (1991-1997) ErvinSikhovich.jpg|31. (1992-1997) GenrikhAntonov.jpg|32. (1992-1997) GennadyElemat.jpg|33. (1993-1997) YelizavetaVulvanova.jpg|34. (1994-1997) MarkoMendayov.jpg|35. (1994-1997) IrinaShevchenko.jpg|36. (1994-1997) SamaraTilnova.jpg|37. (1996-1997) RavilYanenko.jpg|38. (1996-1997) Summary Below is the tabular summary of the main characters per season (Number Legend - please refer to the gallery above): Recurring Characters * as Lev Aldovich - the show's main antagonist for the first season. Proclaiming himself to be the "criminal of all criminals", Aldovich would do everything to get the Task Force Interceptors out of his way, although an incident in the first episode of the second season would force him to flee to another country and do "business" in there. He would also be one of the suspects for the death of Brawn Azamat Kamchatsky at the end of season two, although it would be proven to have not been him. Aldovich would not return for a long time until on season five, when he was deported to Margovya for using Brazilian supermodels as drug mules to be able to sell drugs to different countries. He would be arrested in Arbatskaya City Jail, but would later be released by the Task Force Interceptors on a condition that he wouldn't do crimes anymore. Aldovich will still be a recurring character as the Arbatskaya City Jail Warden until he was killed in a freak ambush in the show's tenth season. In reality, Rumanov will have to leave the show as commitments on other shows deprive him from participating in the show. * as Ruslan Gramopov - the smart-but-less-experienced police officer who wanted to take Yefrem's place as the "Brain" of the Arbatskaya Police Department. In the episode "Battle of the Brains", Yefrem was at the verge of being replaced when Ruslan has impressed the Interceptor with his more trivial and more nerdy jargon. However, after threatening Yefrem that he will kill him and his family, Ruslan was immediately apprehended by the crew, with him swearing that he will have his revenge. However, this "revenge" would not take place until on the ninth season in 1977, when he was appointed as the Chief of Police in the neighboring province of Alduva, with him claiming that Alduva will soon be conquering Arbatskaya under his command. Gramopov will be one of the show's main antagonists until 1986, after Urov has landed on an international movie and can't do the show anymore. Guest Characters Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:Media Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya)